


January 27, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm here,'' Amos said as he smiled by Supergirl's grave.





	January 27, 2003

I never created DC.

''I'm here,'' Amos said as he smiled by Supergirl's grave and remembered the exact words whenever he arrived to help her with battling villains.

THE END


End file.
